


Ice Cream

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, someone please write a full length fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Ice Cream

Most people avoided them like the plague when they were assigned to projects together, because if Harry said the sky was blue, Ron would insist on discussing the clouds and Draco would declare them both to be idiots for not looking where they were bloody walking.  


But despite the never-ending stream of arguments and debates, the three of them formed a team that had yet to fail in a mission. And they went on a lot of missions. Too many, some said, because they had developed the rather disconcerting ability to argue with facial expressions alone.  


Which is why the three of them were ordered to take the day off. It was also strongly suggested that they also not spend the day together.  


They never were very good at following orders.  


Which was why Ron was stuck juggling a bag full of pints of ice cream as they stepped out of the Muggle grocery store. Harry and Draco were already ahead of him, arguing about the best route back to Harry’s flat and as Ron struggled with the bag, he muttered a number of rather nasty comments about ice cream, partners and stubborn bastards who couldn’t decide on chocolate, strawberry, or caramel swirl.  


“Quit complaining,” Draco whispered in his ear, “or you won’t get to be the bowl.”  



End file.
